Love & Loyalty
by ReneeNight
Summary: A family emergency takes Nicole from America and throws her into the middle of The First Wizarding War. Nicole will have to figure out where her loyalties truly lie and if Hogwarts and the people within in are worth fighting for. In a time where everything can be lost and life is uncertain, love and loyalty can be really hard to find. *marauders story starting 4th year until death*
1. Winter Wonderland

"I can't believe we're already on Winter break. I swear I feel like I just got back to school." Nicole stood with her back against the red lockers holding her potions book in her arms. Laughter and chatter filled the hallways as students gathered their things and prepared for their overdue vacation.

"Do you know what you're going to do over the break?" The girl next to Nicole asked. Jane was rummaging through her locker and packing her bag full of winter break assignments.

"Not really. My mom was saying something about visiting my grandmother in London, but she says that every year and we never go." The two girls began walking down the long hallway together.

"I thought you liked your grandmother."

"I do! I love when my grandma comes to visit, I just don't like visiting her. London is just so, I don't know, different from Salem. It's weird. Like no joke, it's like they speak a completely different language over there, and just call it English to throw people off. "Both girls laughed. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered Nicole's eyes. The person pulled Nicole to his chest and nibbled on her ear. A chill went down Nicole's spine. It could only be one person.

Nicole turned herself around and stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The rest of him was quite attractive to look at as well: His well-toned body, shoulder length jet-black hair, and perfect pale skin. He was the most desired kid in all of Salem Institute.

"You know. You could just say hi like a normal person, Edward." Nicole teased with a smile on her face, to which Edward returned.

"My hellos are much more entertaining." Nicole just shook her head. She acknowledged the other two boys, Mike and Jack that were with Edward.

"We have a surprise for you and Jane. Actually it's kind of for everyone but we especially thought of you two when we came up with it." Jack said.

"What is it?" Jane said excitedly. Edward and the two other boys all took out their wands and pointed at the ceiling at different spots. Leaves started to sprout from the ceiling followed by white berries. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling all throughout the main hallway where most of the student body was gathered. Boys began to hoot and tried to steal their kisses as girls stood amazed at the sight.

"And now for the grand finale." The boys once again pointed their wands to the ceiling and cast the Atmospheric Charm, which turned the entire hallway into a winter wonderland. Snowflakes fell from the mistletoe and soon began to cover the floor in a thick white blanket. Nicole and Jane both just smiled at the spectacle around them. Everyone was so happy.

People had their tongues out trying to catch snowflakes before they fell. Couples were kissing and twirling in the white mist. Others were already collecting snow from the ground preparing themselves for the ultimate snowball fight that was sure to come. Edward walked over to where Nicole stood. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"So how I do?" He asked. Nicole wrinkled up her face.

"It's all right. A little cold. I'd give it a B-" Edward laughed and smiled giving Nicole a glimpse of the fangs that he constantly tried to hide. Not many people saw that side of Edward, and she always counted herself grateful that he opened up to her the way he did.

She could still remember the day they met, how scared he had been the first day of school back in '71. Being both a wizard and a vampire, Edward had never really fit into any one category or another and thought that Salem was going to be no different. Now, two years later, he was one of the most popular people in school with a close group of friends that loved him no matter what.

_Edwards's come such a long way._ _But then again, we all have. We've all grown so much, been through so much together. I can't imagine my life without them._ Nicole thought looking at her friends.

"Hey look." Edward said snapping Nicole from her thoughts. He was gesturing to a part of the ceiling that was right above them and covered with mistletoe. He looked back at Nicole and wagged his eyebrows. Nicole laughed and gave Edward a peck on the lips.

"Let's go get some hot chocolate." Nicole said. All five friends walked out of the school together leaving behind scenery of love and happiness and stepping out into a world where everything was about to fall apart….


	2. Blood

Nicole stared at the ceiling as sunlight began to poor in her room through the windows. Nicole was hoping that she might have been able to get some sleep, but sleep did not come like so many nights before. Her mind constantly raced, thinking about her friends and her home that she had to leave behind.

The alarm clock rang signaling what was supposed to be the start of Nicole's day. It was 7:00 am, April 14, 1974, Easter Sunday. Nicole rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. Today was the day that she was supposed to see her new school. She sat up and ran her fingers through her long wavy hair. She began to nervously pick at the designs of the unfamiliar blanket as she remembered how all this had happened.

Nicole did not want to see her new school. She wanted to be at her old one. There was nothing wrong with it. Salem Institute was a great school, one of the greatest in the country. Sure, it wasn't as prestigious or historical as Hogwarts but who cared? Nicole's friends were in Salem, her home was in Salem, everything that made Nicole who she was, was back in Salem, not in England.

Nicole hugged her legs to her chest as she remembered the day she left. She never had cried so much in her life. Nicole and her mother had traveled to see Nicole's grandmother over the winter break, only to find out that she was gravely ill and dying. When mother and daughter returned home, it was with the inherent knowledge that they wouldn't be staying in Salem much longer. Therefore, they packed their bags and made their way to London where they had since been for a little more than a month.

"Nikka. It's time to get up. You have a big day ahead of you." Nicole's mother said knocking at the door. Nicole reluctantly got out of bed and began to take a shower and get dressed, taking her sweet time.

Sofia, Nicole's mother, was downstairs making breakfast when the phone rang.

"Dolohov residence. Sofia speaking"

"Good morning Ms. Dolohov. My name is Judy Spencer. I'm one of the healers assigned to your mother's case."

"Is everything all right? Something didn't happen did it?" Sofia's brother walked into the kitchen and began pouring himself a cup of coffee as he listened to Sofia's end of the conversation.

"No, madam. We would like to try a new course of treatment and see if that has any effect on the disease. Since this is a fairly new procedure, we need you to come in and fill out some paperwork."

"When?"

"We would like to start as soon as possible. Today if you could."

"Can my brother fill out the papers?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but no. You are the health care proxy so all forms must be signed by you." Nicole walked down the stairs into the kitchen and sat next to her uncle at the bar top.

"I have to discuss this with my family. I'll call you back." Sofia said goodbye to the woman on the phone and continued making breakfast.

"So what's going on?" Nicole asked.

"There's a new treatment the healers want to try to make grandma better."

"So what's the problem?" Nicole's uncle asked sipping his coffee.

"They want to start today and I have to go there and sign paperwork. Nikka is visiting Hogwarts today so she can attend in the fall. I'm going with her."

"You know we really don't have to go. Grandma is much more important than some silly school. Besides, maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't be going to this school anyway." Nicole argued. Nicole's uncle snorted at the statement while Sofia just looked at her. Nicole had been trying to come up with arguments to get her out of having to go to the school. They were on a strict deadline to get everything done so that Nicole could transfer in, which was practically unheard of to begin with.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'll take her." Sofia stared at her brother. She did not expect him to make such an offer. He stared back at her and offered her a reassuring smile that did just the opposite.

"Is that okay with you?" Sofia asked Nicole. Nicole just shrugged her shoulders and ate her breakfast. Nothing about these last months was okay with her, but she had to suck it up and just deal with it. Nicole's uncle gave her a reassuring rub on the shoulder. Sofia went to call St. Mungo's to set up the appointment.

Sofia's brother was following Nicole out the door when Sofia called out to him.

"Antonin! She is my daughter. I won't have you try to her into some sort of protégé. Don't force her hand. Let her decide." Brother and sister just stared at each other. Finally, Antonin walked over to Sofia and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"She's my blood too."Antonin walked out the door leaving Sofia standing in the living room completely stunned.


	3. Memories

It felt like they had been traveling for days. First, they had apparated into Hogsmeade, where they had to spend several minutes waiting to see if Nicole was going to vomit. The usually busy town was somewhat quiet, and hardly had any visiting Hogwarts students despite the start of the holiday. From Hogsmeade, they took carriages that were pulled by threstrals the rest of the way.

At first, Nicole was a little apprehensive about the creatures. She had learned about them in class but had never seen one in person since there were none in America. Seeing the threstrals was a bittersweet moment. Nicole was somewhat ecstatic that she was able to witness one of the rarest creatures in the world, but the thought that she could actually see them brought back painful memories for her. Both Antonin and Nicole rode in the open carriages in silence, both lost in their memories of past actions that had led them to see the beautifully dark creatures.

"What the heck is that?" Nicole asked peering into the distance.

The carriage had begun to slow as the castle came into view. There was a large wrought iron gate with columns on either sides of it. The gate was impressively made but that's not what drew Nicole's attention. Opening the gates was a man almost as tall as the gates themselves. He was a beefy man with a thick black beard that was full of twigs and other things from the ground. He pushed open the gates completely and stood at the opening with a big smile on his face as the carriage came to a halt. Nicole just stared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."The huge man said walking over to Nicole's side of the carriage.

He extended his hand to her, which was about the size of Nicole's head if not bigger. She looked at his hand; it was cracked in several places and had a thin layer of dirt on it. Nicole didn't particularly want to touch it but he seemed like a nice person. Moreover, he could very easily hurt her if he wanted to. She took his hand and got out of the carriage.

"Thanks."

"'S no problem. Me name's Hagrid. Nice ter meet yeh." Hagrid walked away from Nicole and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of meat and fed it to the threstral who ate the piece in one gulp. Hagrid began petting the creature, which the threstral seemed to be enjoying.

"Nicolaia!"

Nicole's attention snapped from the sight of Hagrid to her uncle who was half way up the slope toward the school. He had been so quiet that she had forgotten that he was with her. Nicole hurriedly walked past Hagrid giving him a smile as she went past. Catching up with her uncle, she could see slight irritation within his normally warm eyes. She thought that she saw him glancing at her hand, but she assumed she was imagining it. Finally, Nicole had made it to Hogwarts. They both walked in.

Immediately, Nicole was at a loss for words. She looked around the Entrance Hall. It wasn't as full as Nicole had originally thought it would be which was a small consolation. A few students were around making their way to different areas off the Entrance Hall, laughing and talking with one another. Nicole felt a pang of jealousy at seeing friends roaming the halls together. Nicole looked up at the ceiling but realized that there wasn't one, at least not one that was visibly close. The castle seemed to extend upwards forever.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Antonin whispered into Nicole's ear.

"Intimidating is a better word. So much for a smooth transition. This is nothing like Salem." Nicole frowned up her face and continued to look around the Hall. If this was just the entrance, Nicole wasn't sure if she wanted to see the rest. Antonin grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"You are smart, and courageous. You have seen things that would break the average child. You have more skill and drive than witches twice your age. You were good at Salem, but you will be exceptional here. This school would be lucky to have someone like you in their midst. You are strong. You are a Dolohov."

Nicole tried to hold back her tears. She had never really showed it but she was terrified. Just like any 14-year old girl, she was afraid she would not have any friends, that she would be an outcast. Nicole knew nothing of British culture, how could she keep up with the latest trends not to mention the noticeable differences within the language.

In that moment, Antonin gave her so much courage. Her fears weren't completely gone but there was a confidence within her that hadn't been there before. Her mother was too busy dealing with her grandmother's health and Nicole never had a father. She had been alone in dealing with this transition, alone until right now. Nicole then did something that she had never done before.

Nicole hugged Antonin. He tensed for a second, taken aback, and then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Merlin's beard! Dolohov is that you?" A voice squeaked from the stop of the stairs. Both Nicole and Antonin turned to see whom the voice belonged to.

A huge man with straw colored hair came waddling down the marble staircase. Nicole thought that his ornate gold buttons were going to burst open at any second given the pressure of his stomach. The man finally made it down the steps and held out his hand to Antonin, who gladly took it.

"Professor Slughorn. It's nice to see you again. It's been too long."

"Indeed it has my boy. Indeed." Professor Slughorn noticed Nicole for the first time.

"Professor, this is my niece, Nicolaia. Nicolaia, meet Professor Horace Slughorn. Potions master and head of Slytherin House." Nicole smiled in greeting and shook the professor's hand.

"I don't think I've seen you around here?" Slughorn asked. Antonin spoke before Nicole could and explained the situation leaving Nicole to stand and smile whenever Slughorn's gaze fell upon her.

The doors to the great hall opened up and out strode a tall man with a very long white beard. He had on light blue robes with a matching pointed hat. Glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose that hid brilliant blue eyes. Nicole couldn't help but stare at him. He radiated power and intelligence.

Dumbledore looked Nicole right in the eyes, which unnerved Nicole. Nicole felt a slight pressure building up in her head. Nicole took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. She tried to subdue her thoughts and emotions, like she was taught, but whoever was trying to get in her mind was far stronger than she was. She rubbed her hand across her forehead and clenched her eyes close. Nicole was starting to have a headache.

"Ah! Dumbledore." Professor Slughorn called in greeting. All of a sudden, the pressure on Nicole's head subsided and she took a deep breath. Antonin looked at her with concern in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and continued to eye Dumbledore. He and Slughorn were talking with each other, with Antonin chiming in now and again, mostly just addressing Slughorn.

Dumbledore once again looked at Nicole with his blue eyes. He stepped a little ways from the other two men, and extended his hand out in greeting. She took it.

"Is it Nicole, or Nicolaia Henderson?" Dumbledore asked. Nicole glanced at her uncle and saw irritation flash in his eyes before again addressing Slughorn's question. It seemed like an innocent question but underneath it were so many implications. Nicole was the Americanized version of her name. She had been going by Nicole ever since she was little. Her family hated it. They never called her Nicole. It was Nikka or Nicolaia. Never Nicole.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Dumbledore smiled slightly at her answer, though Nicole felt as if he was somewhat disappointed in her lack of a clear choice.

"Let's head up to my office shall we? Professor Slughorn why don't you show Dolohov the common rooms. Relive past memories."

Professor Slughorn began excitedly chatting about all the changes that had been made to the common rooms over the year. Dumbledore and Nicole made their way up the marble staircase and then to the Grand Staircase.

Dumbledore explained the history behind Hogwarts as well as pointing at some of his favorite pictures that decorated the walls. If a student were to walk by, Dumbledore would introduce them to Nicole. So far, on Nicole's grand tour, she met an Asian girl whom she couldn't remember the name of.

They kept going up, staircase after staircase until they reached the second floor. They came to a gargoyle that moved aside after Dumbledore muttered something. It sounded like Coco Clusters but Nicole couldn't be sure. They made their way up the winding staircase and came to wooden doors. Dumbledore gestured for Nicole to go in first.

The room was tall and circular. The walls were covered with books, and moving pictures of long dead men and women. In the center of the room was a beautiful wooden desk. There were intricate designs etched in the wood, almost as if it was hand carven. Other desks held weird fragile looking silver instruments, as well as maps and non-moving pictures. Up on one of the shelves, was an old black hat. Its creases made it look as though it had a face.

"So, Ms. Henderson. How is it that you know Occlumency?"


	4. Control

"I learned it from my teachers."

"I did not know that Occulmency was a part of the curriculum at Salem."

"Its not for everyone. Only a handful of students get to take it."

"Only the special students." Dumbledore said with a hint of a smile.

Nicole just stared back at Dumbledore. She didn't like where this conversation was heading and she liked the way Dumbledore was staring at her even less. It was as if he was trying to read inside her soul and uncover everything that was buried there about her "special" life back home in America.

"So I'm guessing that no students here are capable of learning that particular skill."

"On the contrary, I believe there are many students here who are capable of learning such an art however they will not learn from any of my professors." Dumbledore explained.

"I didn't mean any offense." Dumbledore waved it off.

"Let's get you sorted shall we."

Dumbledore went to the shelf and pulled the old hat from it. He stood behind Nicole with the hat suspended above her head. Nicole took deep breaths trying to calm the butterflies that had taken permanent residence inside her stomach. Dumbledore had explained the sorting process during the tour, but Nicole was still a little apprehensive.

"It won't hurt, will it?" Nicole asked staring up at Dumbledore.

He gave her a reassuring smile before placing the hat on her head. Immediately Nicole felt the presence of another in her head. Her first instinct was to try to fight off the invasion. She tried to clear her emotions as best she could but her nerves made that virtually impossible. She felt Dumbledore's hands on her shoulders. Nicole relaxed and let the sorting hat in. She heard the voice clear in her head.

"Quite talented this one. Never had to fight before. Wonder what's in here that you want to protect?"

Unwillingly, all of Nicole's secrets flashed into her mind. Scene by scene, everything was an open book. A brown skinned man smiling at her as he touched her cheek, Nicole and her friends playing in the snow, a wand pointed at her as she laid on the floor curled into a ball, blood covering her hand. Nicole clenched her eyes together, trying to shut out those memories. It was then she heard the hat's voice within her mind again.

"Quite special and very talented, but so closed off. Brave and loyal without a doubt. So much potential. An asset to either side. Where to put you?"

Nicole sat there in the chair with the hat on her head. Back and forth the hat went. Naming her strengths, acknowledging her weaknesses, backtracking each decision he made. After what seemed like a lifetime, the hat finally made a decision and proclaimed that she would be a Gryffindor. Dumbledore took the hat from Nicole's head and replaced it on the shelf. He then went back to his seat on the opposite side of the desk where Nicole still sat, staring off into space.

"Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor." Dumbledore said pulling Nicole from her thoughts.

She looked up at him and managed a weak smile.

"Is there a bathroom I can use?"

Dumbledore pointed to a door at the far end of the left side of the office.

"My chambers are through there and the first door on the right is the loo."

Nicole practically ran from the room in the direction of the "loo". She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like she was on the verge of a meltdown. Her hair was tamed, she didn't look pail or faint. Her eyes were the only thing that betrayed her. Her chocolate eyes were fill of pain. Nicole tried to gain back some semblance of control but she couldn't. Not now since the floodgates had already been breached.

She was breathing heavily as the secrets that the hat dug up came floating back in its entirety. Her hands shook as she splashed water on her face, while voices sounded in her head.

_"Fight it! You have to be stronger than the spell caster. Stronger than the spell itself."  
_

_Nicole was on the floor, on her hands and knees, panting. She didn't know how much more "training" she could take.  
_

_"Please!" Nicole whispered. Her throat raw and hoarse from screaming.  
_

_"You do not beg. You're duty is to protect and serve your people and country." Nicole looked up at his face. She could see a little sympathy in his eyes. He took __no pleasure in what he was doing, which Nicole took as a small comfort. It hurt less if they didn't want to do it. However, he had a duty to do. To prepare Nicole, to help her become their people's greatest defense, their secret weapon. To accomplish all that, it meant that it still had to hurt. Nicole braced herself for another attack as her body exploded into pain for a brief moment._

Nicole snapped back from her memory. She looked at her dripping face in the mirror. Soon enough Nicole found herself learning over the toilet, vomiting. All her training went out the window as she succumbed to her emotions.


	5. Bad News

Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk waiting for Nicole to return from the loo. The doors to his office opened and in strode an angry looking witch who was dragging a young boy in by his ear. With every step the witch took, she made a quacking noise. Dumbledore braced himself for what was to come next. He had dealt with this situation so many times that he knew the dialogue by heart.

"Ah! Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you?"

"It seems that our resident prankster here has decided that the best place for a bucket of water is over a doorway of the library. That and making whoever walks in squeak like a duck!" McGonagall exclaimed.

By then, she had let go of the boy's ear and was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Sirius rubbed his ear that had begun to lose all feeling. "McGonagall sure had a grip on her." Sirius thought to himself.

"No Mr. Potter with you this time?" Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just trying to branch out, meet new people, try to learn how to live without each other. You know how it is." the boy said pushing his black hair from his face.

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius' remarks, while McGonagall just rolled her eyes. She was still dripping wet. Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it at McGonagall, in order for her to dry. The spell didn't work. It did make large quacking noises come from McGonagall. Noises that sounded as if the duck was being tortured.

"Here, let me Professor." Sirius said. He took his wand from his back pocket and did an incantation.

"There was a jinx." Sirius said looking down at his feet. He could feel McGonagall staring at him. He was quite sure that if it wasn't against the rules, she would be turning him into something very unpleasant, she had threatened to on more than one occasion.

Dumbledore shook his head at the boy. He noticed a slight movement on the left side of his office. He had almost forgotten about Nicole. He hoped that Nicole was doing better. The sorting hat sometimes made people thinks about things that they wish they could forget something he knew firsthand. An idea popped into his head.

"Normally, as you well know, you would be receiving detention for the duration of the break. However, since this break is not only for you but for the professors as well, I do not want to punish my hardworking professors by making them oversee a detention that you or your comrades will not doubt create some sort of havoc in. However, I will ask a favor of you."

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly and waited for Dumbledore to ask him what he wanted. Everything comes with a price, that's one philosophy that Sirius knew by heart.

Dumbledore gestured to the side of the room. Sirius turned his gaze to follow where Dumbledore was focused. A girl, unlike any that he had ever seen before, began walking toward him from the side of the office. What surprised Sirius the most, was the warm brown color of her skin. He was so used to paleness that this shift in color was very surprising.

Sirius looked the girl up and down taking in every little detail. He noticed her wide hips and ample chest and the midnight hair that fell in cascades from her head to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark by color but within there seemed to be some sort of light radiating from. Those where eyes that someone could get lost in.

"Meet, Ms. Nicolaia Henderson. Ms. Henderson, meet Mr. Black" Dumbledore said.

Nicole stepped forward and held out her hand in greeting. Sirius took it and flashed one of his infamous smiles, which Nicole returned. Nicole thought that the boy was somewhat attractive. He had gray eyes that seemed to be full of laughter. His hair was a curly black mess that somehow seemed to fit with his jokester/bad boy persona.

"I was hoping that you would be willing to show Ms. Henderson around the school. She is a transfer student." Dumbledore said to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. He held out his arm which Nicole took and left the office deep in conversation. Dumbledore turned his attention to McGonagall.

"We have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore said pushing forward a copy of the Daily Prophet that was amidst the pile of papers that were on his desk. McGonagall took the paper in her hands. The front page was one long article with a bone chilling headline

"Death Eaters Reign of Terror Continues as Many are Still Missing."


	6. Father and Daughter

Sirius and Nicole had been chatting and getting to know each other as they ventured around the school. Dumbledore had tasked Sirius with showing Nicole around and making her feel welcome. It wasn't such a hard task to complete; the more time he spent with her, the more he realized just how easy she was to talk to. She was simple and easy going which was different than some of the other Gryffindor girls he knew.

"So, why did you transfer to Hogwarts?"

"My mom and I had to move to London to take care of my grandmother."

"So you're not originally from the UK?"

Nicole shook her head no. They were making their way up the giant staircase. They walked passed portraits who stared at Nicole and whispered to other paintings about this mysterious new girl. Nicole had expected as much though that didn't mean she enjoyed all the attention.  
"What about your parents?" Sirius asked.

"My mom's from England. She was a teacher back home. Elementary school."

"And your dad?"

By the look on Nicole's face, Sirius could tell he had hit a sore spot. Her bright smile has turned dull and lifeless while her eyes no longer shined with interest and enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry." Nicole looked up at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you have a right to ask questions. My dad's an American. He works for the government. Defense stuff."

"He's back in the States." It wasn't a question but Nicole nodded anyway.

Nicole hated talking about her dad mostly because she didn't like the lies and half truths that always seemed to appear in the conversation. She felt bad when people would try to get to know her, because she would never be able to tell them everything. She knew what she could say: Her dad worked in the government. People could never know the extent of his involvement in that "defense stuff". For the longest time, people didnt even know that Jeremiah Henderson have fathered a child for fear of what might happen should the wrong people know.

Growing up, Nicole had only seen her father on two occasions: on holidays and whenever it was time for her "training". When people found out the truth about Nicole's father, they had the oppurtunity to get closer to one another and become a real family. The revelation came a little to late as the damage had already been done and their relationship became strained.

"We're here."

Sirius' voice snapped Nicole from her thoughts. Ever since being sorted, all of her thoughts seemed to be filled with the past, particularly with things that had to do with her father.

Nicole had lost track of how many floors they had climbed after leaving Dumbledore's office. Somehow they had found themselves standing in front of a portrait of a lady dressed in pink. The lady gave Nicole a once over and then directed her attention to Sirius.

" Never seen this one before. Where did you find her?"

"She's a transfer student and a Gryffindor." The lady turned her attention back to Nicole.

"So the rumours were true. Well, just as well. Do you like opera my dear?"

Before Nicole could even think of a response Sirius interrupted.

"Would you stop with the bloody opera! Nobody wants to hear you sing. Now could you just open the bloody door. The password fairy lights." Sirius said in a huff.

The lady in the portrait looked slightly offended but she obliged and the portrait swung open revealing a hole within. Nicole walk through with Sirius right behind her. Nicole looked around the room she had just entered.

The room was cozy and warm. Everything was decorated in shades of reds and golds. There weren't a lot of students here, which Nicole was somewhat grateful for. She wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with a huge crowd of unknown people. The students that were there, didn't seem to be paying much attention to their surroundings.

There was a group of girls at a table covered with textbooks and parchment, left of the entrance. A group of older looking students were standing by the bulletin board looking at a newspaper article. A boy and a girl sat by the fireplace, engaged in what seemed to be an intense game of wizards chess. Everyone was preoccupied in their own lives. No one had stopped to gawk at Nicole, which she was happy for. Her fear of having everyone stare and point at the new American was unfounded.

"Welcome to your new home."Sirius said standing beside her. He watched as a huge smile broke onto Nicole's face.


	7. Home

"I do not want to do this." Adrianna thought to herself.

She looked down at the parchment. There was only one line written at the top:  
"How to Differentiate between an Animagus and a Werewolf". It was all Adrianna could come up with. She wished she could be outside having fun. The weather had begun to get warmer and it was a beautiful day outside. She looked at the other two girls sitting at her table.

The blonde to her left was engrossed in a book about Quidditch while the redhead feverishly scribbled on her parchment glancing at the potions book on her right. They weren't going to be any help. Adrianna let out an exasperated sigh and begin tapping her fingers on the table, hoping that somehow her creativity would start flowing and the paper would be complete. Both girls looked up from their activities and turned to look at Adrianna. She held up her hand in apology.

Adrianna look across the common room trying to see someone who could relieve her of her boredom.

_Where are Sirius and the rest of them?_ Adrianna thought to herself.

She felt like she hadn't seen them all day besides for a few seconds in the morning. Adrianna looked around trying to find the foursome. She spotted Sansa and Peter playing chess by the fireplace. She continue to scan the room, looking for the other three, though she was interested in finding one more than the other two. Adrianna spotted Sirius by the window on the other side of the common room, talking with some girl.

At first, Adrianna thought that maybe she was a first year since she had never seen her before, but under closer inspection she knew that couldn't be the case. Whoever she was, she seemed to be very friendly with Sirius as they chatted with one another without a care in the world. Adrianna turn to the red head next to her.

"Who's that girl talking with Sirius?"

"I've never seen her before." The red-head replied

" You didn't even look up!"

"Which makes my previous statement true."

" Lily!" Adrianna wined putting her hand across Lily's parchment.

Lily looked up at Adrianna with an exasperated look which was met with pleading eyes from Adrianna. The blonde chuckled lightly but wisely decided to stay out of the situation. Lily finally caved in and looked at Sirius who was still standing by the window. Lily saw the girl.

It was odd. Lily may not have been miss popular and know everything about everyone, but she was sure that she at least knew all the Gryffrindors.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. Maybe she's new?"

At that moment the blonde girl look up from her book and at the girl talking with Sirius.

"I guess the rumors were true." The blonde said nonchalantly turning back to her book.

"What rumor?" Lily asked.

Lily wasn't one for gossip but this seemed like it had the potential to be interesting.

"Hogwarts is getting a transfer student."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Adrianna said.

"I overheard some of the professors talking about it and some of the others students to. Nobody knew exactly when or why. I thought it was just another rumor though, because no one has ever transferred in but it looks like I was wrong. I'm guessing that's her, because I've never seen her before either." The blond explained matter-of-factly.

If Marlene didn't know her, then she must have been new. Marlene knew everyone and practically everything.

All three girls turned to look at the new girl, who abruptly turned and was staring right back at them.

Nicole felt people staring at her. She turned in the direction she thought the eyes were coming from. She saw not one pair of eyes but three staring at her from across the common room. She had noticed the three when she had first walked into the room. Sirius looked at Nicole and noticed that her attention was elsewhere. He followed her gaze and saw the people she was looking at. Sirius chuckled lightly.

"I guess I couldn't keep you all to myself."

Sirius began walking over to the girls, tugging on Nicole's arm to make her follow. Sirius and Nicole stopped right in front of the table. Up close Nicole could see that all three girls were stunning: perfect pale skin, beautiful bright eyes, and slender bodies. Sirius made the introductions.

The brown haired girl was Adrianna, the redhead, Lily and the blond, Marlene. Nicole smiled at all of them and shook their hands in greeting.

"This is Nicolina." Sirius said. Nicole laughed.

"Close, but it's actually Nicolaia." The girls laughed at Sirius who blushed slightly.

"Hey, it's a hard name!"

"I agree. Everyone has some sort of nickname for me. Most of my friends back home just called me Nicole."

"Where exactly is home?" Adrianna asked in a cool voice.

Nicole had noticed that Adrianna always kept her eyes fixed on Sirius whenever she was speaking. Nicole wondered if they were dating or if it was just a one sided kind of thing.

"Salem, it's in the US."

"Interesting."

"Is this where the party's at?" An Asian girl said bouncing over to the table with a chubby boy next to her. It was the same girl that Nicole had met earlier and recognition flashed in the girl's eyes.

"Hey. Nicolaia right." The Asian asked.

"Yeah. I feel bad, I don't remember your name."

"Sansa. And this is Peter." Sansa introduced.

Peter held out his hand and Nicole shook it. Peter looked at Sirius who was standing close to Nicole. He laughed.

"Jeeze Sirius. You couldn't wait even a second, when you heard there was a new bird on the market could you?" Sirius shrugged and glanced at Nicole.

She had a confused look on her face. She thought they were talking about her, but she wasn't sure what a "bird" meant.

"So where's the other half?" Adrianna asked. Peter and Sirius both looked at each other and shrugged.

Nicole had no idea what was going on.

"I'll be right back. You'll be okay here?" Sirius asked.

Before Nicole could speak, Adrianna chimed in.

"We'll take care of her. Go figure out your latest prank, just nothing sticky this time." Adrianna said.

"Can't make any promises, love." Sirius said smiling at Adrianna.

Sirius and Peter talking in hushed voices, walked away from the girls. The girls had forgotten about their assignment and had launched themselves into a retelling of "the sticky prank". They talked quickly, naming people and areas that left Nicole struggling to follow.

This was the part that scared Nicole the most, being on the outside of groups of friends that had long since been established. Nicole left the group of girls without as much as a word. They didn't notice. It was time for Nicole to go home.


	8. Green

Nicole exited the common room without so much as a goodbye. She didn't think that anyone would notice much. With the arrival of Sansa, they had all slipped into their own private conversation full of inside jokes. Nicole didn't think that they were intentionally trying to shut her out; they hadn't seemed to be mean or vindictive. She was going to say goodbye to Sirius, but he and the chubby boy had walked off to an alcove in the common room and seemed to be engaged in an intense conversation.

All of a sudden, the stairs that Nicole was on moved. Nicole was not prepared for that. This place was way too big and there was nothing super familiar about anything since everything kept moving and shifting. Nicole decided to follow the staircase's new path._ I'll find someone who can help me out. _Nicole thought to herself.

Nicole wound up in a long corridor which like the stairs seemed to be deserted for the most part. She kept walking down the corridor hoping to find a teacher or even a classroom. She couldn't ask one of the portraits for help because there was none of either side of her.

A black-haired boy appeared from a door on the side of the corridor a few feet in front of Nicole. He stopped and stared at Nicole, and Nicole couldn't help but do the same. He closed the distance between them. Nicole looked into his eyes. They were a mixture of blue and green. His black hair was cropped short and neatly tucked behind his ears.

"Nicolaia."

She wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement.

"Do I know you?"

"No, not yet at least." He flashed her a smile.

Nicole chuckled lightly. This boy was attractive, whoever he was.

"How did you know my name?"

"Your uncle."

Now Nicole was confuse which must have showed on her face.

"I ran into your uncle and he told me that you were somewhere in the castle and to keep an eye out for you. You're starting in September?"

Nicole nodded

"Do you know what house you are in?"

"Yeah, Gryffindor. At least I think that's what it's called."

The boy rubbed his hand across his face in thought, as if he had bad news to deliver and didn't know how to break it to her.

"Is that bad?" Nicole asked

"Well, technically speaking…" he moved to whisper in her ears. "We can't be seen together." He pulled back

"And why is that?" Nicole said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor. We're like sworn enemies."

"I didn't take you for a status-quo kind of guy." Nicole said brushing loose hair back from her face.

"Well there was never any Gryffindor that caught my interest. Never had to worry about fraternizing with the enemy, invading enemy territory." Nicole laughed.

"You make it sound like some covert ops mission. I'm not that difficult to get to know."

"You promise?" Nicole nodded and they both laughed.

"You never did tell me your name." The boy held out his hand

"Its David but everyone calls me Avery." Nicole took it.

"Nice to meet you Avery."

The two of them stood there for a couple seconds, staring at each other.

"Can I have my hand back?" Nicole asked. Avery laughed and reluctantly let go of Nicole's hand.

"Come on. I'll take you to your uncle."

They made their way down the stairs to the ground floor. They rounded the corner and went through a room that was off to the side of the main entrance hall and entered another entrance. There was a narrow spiral staircase that seemed to lead straight into darkness. Avery began to descend while Nicole was more hesitant. She didn't do well with dark unknown places especially with boys she just met. Avery turned to look at her.

"Scared?" Avery asked mockingly.

"Of complete and utter darkness? Of course not!"

"It's not completely dark down here, I promise." Nicole scoffed at the statement.

Nicole took out her wand and was about to cast a spell when Avery covered the tip of the wand with one of his hands. He held out his other hand for Nicole to take.

"Trust me."

There was so much sincerity in those blue-green eyes that Nicole couldn't help but do what he said. He was charming and sweet and extremely good-looking. She took his hand and immediately felt a wave of calmness flow through her body. They made it down the spiral staircase and came to a long, cold corridor. They walked down the corridor their steps echoing on the cold marble floor. They made it down the corridor and went down another staircase. They arrived at a blank stone wall.

Avery muttered "Merlin" and the stone wall moved to reveal a common room. It was a large ornate room. Black sofas, silver tapestries. Everything had a green tinge to it which seemed to come from the green lighting of the windows.

Nicole looked around the room. The room was filled with students whose attention was on a man who stood opposite the fire place.

"Uncle!" Nicole called out.

Antonin walked across the common room to where Nicole and Avery stood.

"I was afraid you might have run-away without me. Everything went all right." Nicole nodded

"Excellent. Come sit." Nicole and Avery walked to the couch closet to the fireplace and sat together. Another boy came and sat by Avery who introduced himself as Severus.

"Where was I?"

"You were talking about how you met Voldemort."

"Ah yes. Thank you Severus." Dolohov cleared his throat.

"Voldemort had plans for the future. To change everything for the better and I would be there changing it with him."


	9. Nervous

"You'll do fine." Sofia said hugging Nicole.

The entire platform was full of eager students excited to be on their way to another first day of school.

"Yeah, no worries." Nicole said looking around the platform. She saw all the kids wandering away from their parents into the arms of their friends. Through the myriad of faces, she couldn't find the one she really wanted to see. Nicole turned back to her mother who was eyeing her suspiciously. Nicole smiled awkwardly and hugged her mom.

"I'll write you."

"Speaking of letters." Sofia dug around in her purse and pulled out a white envelope with Nicole's name written in beautiful script. Nicole took it in her hands, and analyzed the writing. There was something familiar about the handwriting though she could not put her finger on it.

"It's from your father." Nicole was shocked. The letter felt so much heavier in her hands now. Nicole's tongue caught in her throat as she looked to her mother for answers.

"He wanted to wish you luck at school and check up on you. Just talk about everything that's been going on, make sure you're OK."

"You read it?" Sofia shook her head

"Not yours, my own."

Nicole didn't know what to say, didn't know how to react or how to feel about this thing that was in her hands.

"He loves you. Always have, Always will." Nicole heard that mantra so many times that the words had lost all significance, all meaning. Love just wasn't what it used to be.

"I should really go. It's almost eleven." Nicole stuck the unopened letter in her bag and hugged her mother goodbye. Nicole gathered up her belongings and made her way to the train.

Nicole walked down the main corridor of the train. Kids were excitedly talking and compartments were filling up by the minute by groups. Nicole searched through the crowded compartments looking for a familiar face to share the journey with.

"Looking for something?" A voice behind Nicole said. She recognized the deep tone immediately and smiled.

Nicole turned around and saw those blue-green eyes that she had grown so accustomed to over the summer. Avery's hair had grown a little longer over the summer break, but it was still perfectly fixed on his head. He wore a white button up shirt with a pair of black bell bottom jeans. On his wrist was a green and silver bracelet with his family crest on it.

"Hi, there." Avery said smiling. Nicole smiled back as her stomach began to flutter. He had such a perfect smile.

Avery led Nicole down the hallway to one of the carriages toward the end. Nicole opened one of the compartment doors, where two boys and one girl was sitting. Nicole immediately recognized one of the boys.

"Severus!" Nicole exclaimed hugging the boy.

"Hey Nika." Severus hugged her back lightly. Severus was a peculiar kid, but Nicole liked him well enough. Severus was on one of Avery's closet friends.

"Introduction time." Avery said clapping his hands together. Avery introduced Nicole to Mulciber, who was a beefy man with an evil glint in his eyes, and to Elizabeth who seemed less than thrilled at Nicole's arrival. Nicole sat down next to Severus and Avery took the open seat next to Nicole, to Elizabeth's disappointment.

"So you're the transfer student." Elizabeth said

"Is it that obvious?" Nicole said lightheartedly

"You're just so..." Elizabeth gave her a once over. "...different looking. Cute outfit." Elizabeth said with a smile, though Nicole knew there was no friendship behind that smile. Nicole looked down at her dress.

She wore a knee-length dress that was pink with black and white swirls with white thigh-high boots. A pink polka dot headband pulled her hair from her face. She wore black eyeliner around her eyes and pink lip gloss. Nicole thought that she looked nice. Cute, but casual at the same time. Nicole's outfit was in sharp contrast to the silver blouse and black mini skirt of Elizabeth's choice.

Before Nicole could contemplate her wardrobe any more, the train lurched and soon they were leaving King's Cross Station and headed out on the open road. Despite Elizabeth's best efforts, Nicole was keeping up with the conversation mostly thanks to Avery. They sat so close to each other that Nicole could feel the heat coming off his body on her bare skin. Avery sat leaning forward with his hand on his leg. Nicole was hyper aware of how close Avery's fingertips was to her crossed legs.

The conversation began to dwindle as Mulciber became tired and Severus became more and more engrossed in the book that he was reading. Elizabeth tried to keep the conversation alive between herself and Avery. She was constantly trying to divert Avery's attention from Nicole to herself. She soon realized that her actions were pointless since Avery's eyes kept drifting back to Nicole. Elizabeth left the compartment to find "more entertaining and interesting company".

Severus moved to the seat left vacant by Elizabeth leaving Nicole and Avery on one side of the compartment. Nicole was staring out the window watching the open fields and clear blue sky roll by as they became closer and closer to their destination.

"Are you nervous?" Avery asked drawing Nicole's attention from the window. Nicole looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"Are you nervous...about school...?" Avery repeated slowly. Nicole smiled and chuckled.

"I'm sorry...I..." Nicole cleared her throat and looked at Avery. "I was thinking you meant something else and it kind of shocked me." Nicole could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"What did you think I meant?"

"Oh...um...its just a game...nothing important" Nicole began playing with the edge of her dress unable to look Avery in the face while her cheeks felt red-hot.

"O...OK...um...so...you still didn't answer my question..." Avery said lightheartedly.

"Right...um...yeah i'm nervous. sad. happy. afraid. I don't really know what I'm feeling. There's just so much." Nicole said still playing with the edge of her dress.

"Well at least for a little while you can relax and don't have to worry about all that mess. You're with friends." Avery said placing his hand on hers to stop her nervously pulling at her dress. At Avery's touch, Nicole looked up at Avery's face and stared into his eyes.

In that moment, Nicole felt one emotion loud and clear. She wanted to kiss him. This wasn't the first time. There had been several instances over the summer that she thought about kissing him. His hand on hers made her think of "The Nervous Game" that her and her friends used to play back home. Nicole wondered what it might feel like to play with Avery. To have his hands placed on different areas of her body as he asked the same question in that deep melodic tone of voice. Nicole looked away from Avery unable to stop herself blushing or to stop those thoughts from popping into her head.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked. Nicole nodded and got up from the seat.

"I'm gonna see if I can find the lady with the candy. Do you guys want anything?" Both boys shook their head no and Nicole left the compartment abruptly closing the door behind her.

"What was up with that?" Avery asked Severus.

Without looking up from his book Severus simply stated "You made her nervous."

Avery sighed to himself. He hoped that he wasn't coming on to strong. There was something about Nicole. Something that drew him in and made him hungry for more of her, for all of her. He laughed to himself. He had only known her for a couple of months, but those moments had been some of the best months of his life. Watching movies together, going to the park, the beach, dinner at each other's houses. It didn't seem like much, but somehow those small moments spent together had become so much more. Everything had become so much more for him and he just hoped that somehow she would feel the same way to.

"so did she." Avery whispered, looking out at the clear blue sky missing Nicole's presence


	10. Community

"So how was your summer Pete?"

"It was awesome! Athens is so pretty, all the statues and buildings. The beaches were so nice and the water was sparkling blue. It was just so awesome." The other boys in the compartment laughed.

"Are you sure that it was the place that made the trip so enjoyable or was it the girl who was with you?" Sirius asked. Peter turned a light shade of pink as he was about to defend himself. Before Peter could start, James, who was sitting next to Peter, clapped his hand on Peter's back and spoke for him.

"Be nice Sirius." James chided. Sirius held up his hands in surrender.

"I just wish that the two of them will realize that they are in love and call it a day."

"We're just mates." Peter said quietly looking down at his hands. James and Sirius looked at each other, both silently deciding not to comment.

They both knew that Peter had a huge crush on Sansa and that the feeling was mutual. They also knew that Peter was could be timid and shy especially when it came to girls and Sansa wasn't going to make the first move. Sirius glanced at the figure to his right, who was slumped against the window.

"Anyone know how his summer went?" Both Peter and James looked at Remus who was sleeping against the window next to Sirius.

Remus' brown hair looked wild and unkempt. His face was lined with pink scars that had begun to heal, while his eyes were surrounded by dark circles. He looked exhausted in every sense of the word.

"Sucks that the full moon was so close to school. He looks pretty beaten up." James said

"Why didn't he just come back later? After he healed more. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have minded." Sirius asked.

"He thought to many people would notice. He didn't want to call anymore unnecessary attention to himself." Peter answered looking at Remus.

Sirius checked to make sure Remus was really asleep. He leaned forward and whispered to Peter "Did you find anything that could help us out?"

A smile spread across Peter's face. He dug around in his bag and pulled out a large leather black book. The title, written in gold, flashed between ancient Greece writing and English. The title read "The Life of Falco Aesalon". Peter opened to a page somewhere in the middle.

"This isn't going to be easy. Falco talks about visualization and letting go of the ties that bind us to the human world."

"Will it hurt?"James asked peering over Peter's shoulder. Peter scanned over the pages looking for an answer.

"Well, he said the first time was the most painful but he didn't really know what to expect. After a while he got used to it. So probably at first it hurts but then the body just gets used to it."

"Used to what?" Remus said shocking the other boys. They all stared at Remus wondering how much of the conversation he heard.

Remus righted himself on the seat and winced as he sat straight. One of his ribs was still a little tender.

"You okay?" Sirius asked concerned. Remus nodded.

Remus ran a hand through his hair trying to tame the wild brown mess on the top of his head. Remus could only imagine what he looked like to his three best friends. This most recent transformation had been extremely hard on him. Beside his ribs, Remus' arm was still sore from where it had to be reset and there was a long scar that ran down his inner leg that itched.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" James asked in a worried voice. Remus yawned and shook his head.

"I wasn't completely sleep to begin with. Just resting my eyes. Did I miss anything interesting?" Remus asked looking at his companions who were eyeing each other. They had an uneasiness about them that made Remus a little uncomfortable. James was the one who answered.

"Nope. Peter is still in love with Sansa more so than ever after their getaway vacation in Greece, Sirius is refusing to acknowledge that Adrianna is obsessed with him and I am more determined than ever to get Lily on a date." Remus looked at James trying to process the information that James rapidly delivered. The other two boys were just as confused at the sudden revelation from James. it was Sirius who recovered first.

"That's a load of old bollocks. I'm not refusing to acknowledge anything. She doesn't fancy me." The other boys just looked at Sirius.

"She was all over you mate." James said

"We're mates. She knows that. Besides she acts the same way with all of us." Sirius defended.

"Not really. Adrianna tends to act different around you. More flirty." Remus said nonchalantly to which Peter emphasized by nodding in agreement. Sirius just shook his head.

Adrianna and him had been close ever since they started school. She was the Gryffindor girl that he was closet to beside Marlene. Adrianna was attractive there was no doubt about that, but Sirius never really saw her in that light. She flirted with him, but she flirted with a lot of people and so did Sirius. They were both well known throughout the school as being flirtatious though Sirius had earned more of a bad boy reputation ever since Adrianna started dated Amos Diggory.

It seemed as if Sirius became the boy to be tamed as he was the only fourth year Gryffindor yet to have been in a relationship. Sirius had thought about possibly dating someone, but there was no one at Hogwarts that interested him enough to give it a try. No one with a spark.

"Anything from the trolley!?" All the boys perked up at the familiar sound and Sirius snapped out of his thoughts. Sirius opened the compartment door to a blond hair woman pushing a cart full of different types of candy. It wasn't the blond who caught his attention, but a dark-haired girl. One who he had not seen since the spring, almost a lifetime ago.

"Can I get a licorice wand please? How much?"

"One sickle and five knuts."

Nicole fished around in her purse for her money and brought out a handful of coins. Nicole was still getting the hang of the currency. In America there was only paper and copper pieces.

"The silver and bronze." A voice said to Nicole. Nicole looked up in the direction of the voice. Nicole smiled at the boy and paid the women who left the two of them. Sirius was standing in the doorway of his compartment with Nicole out in the main corridor. They stared at each other.

"Hey stranger." Sirius said nonchalantly. Nicole laughed.

"I could say the same to you. Where have you been all my life?" Sirius smiled at her quip. He gave her a once-over. She looked the same as when they met for the first time. Exotic and beautiful. Sirius had thought about Nicole on and off since the day they met. Whenever he was idle, an image of Nicole would pop into his head against his will.

"Oi! Care to introduce us?" James said poking his head over Sirius' shoulder. Sirius stepped to the side and gestured for Nicole to come into the compartment. She sat in the open seat next to Remus. Sirius introduced the boys and soon they were all laughing and talking as if they had been friends forever.

"So what's it like in America?" James asked popping a bean into his mouth.

"Um...I don't really know how to answer that...I mean I've lived there my entire life."

"Why'd you move?" Remus asked.

"Family illness right?" Sirius chimed in. Nicole turned and smiled at Sirius.

"You remembered." Sirius smiled back. "My mom wanted to spend more time with my grandmother. My mother's family is from England...well originally Russia but my grandmother lives in England now."

"Did you live in Salem?" Remus asked

"No. I just went to school there. Like Hogwarts. I lived in a Puristan Village in Chicago."

"Puristan?" James asked

"Wizarding community. Away from Muggles."

"It's completely for wizards?" Sirius asked stunned

"Yup. It's called Northerly Island. Are there not any places like that here?"

"Some wizards will clump together in certain areas but the only one that is all-wizarding is Hogsmeade. It's not to far from Hogwarts." James answered. Nicole nodded in understanding. She remembered the place from when she visited the school.

"What about non-wizards?" Peter asked quietly.

"You mean like creatures? like vampires and stuff?" Peter nodded.

"They live there to. Northerly Island is huge. We have the third largest vampire population after Anchorage and New Orléans."

"What about werewolves?" Remus asked

"All the werewolves are supposed to live in either Northerly Island or Back Bay in Boston." Nicole said.

"Supposed to? Like they don't have a choice?" Remus asked. Nicole squirmed in the seat.

"Its just a precaution. A way to keep them controlled and safe. There was this huge massacre a long time ago. Werewolves killed a bunch of cops on Valentines Day. Ever since then the President had to work with the Muggles to make sure nothing like that ever happened again..."

"So they are kept and monitored and confined to an area not of their choosing." Remus said in a disgusted tone.

"They have their own area of the city so they can be with their own kind...i don't know if that makes it any better but I think that its nice...plus wizards are there to..." Nicole felt like somehow she had offended Remus and she wasn't sure how to fix it.

Werewolves had a rough history, Nicole knew that. However, having all the werewolves in an isolated area was the best and safest way for it to work. Nicole thought back to when she would go home to Northerly Island.

The community was gated with a street leading from the gate to the heart of the city. Shopping centers and recreation places lined both sides of the road until there was a fork in the road. In front of the road, in the center of the city was where all the government buildings were, they formed a circle that enclosed a huge fountain and the President's house.

The right side of the fork road led to where all the wizards lived. The houses got smaller and smaller the father down the road. As the houses got smaller, the families became less and less prominent and their blood status less and less pure. The left side of the fork led to the Werewolf Village. The entrance was blocked by a huge wrought iron gate that was at least 5 stories high which was only locked shut in the days leading up to and after the full moon.

Nicole snapped back from her thoughts to the compartment where Remus still looked agitated. Nicole didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to explain that she was on their side. She had gone into so many cities on assignment investigating riots, acts of vandalism and quiet frequently, hate acts. She knew what non-pure bloods went through in America. She saw the destruction and blood first hand. She wanted to explain all this, but she couldn't.

They were strangers. They wouldn't understand.

"I should probably head back to my compartment...change my clothes." Nicole said standing up. "I'll see you guys later." Nicole left the four boys closing the door behind her. The boy's sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other and most importantly what to say to Remus.

It was obvious that Remus was pissed at what Nicole had said about the werewolves community and the other three didn't know how to make it better for Remus. at least not yet they didn't. The boys spent the rest of the train ride in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts of what was awaiting them at Hogwarts.


	11. Carriage Ride

"Evans, everyone's in this one!" Lily turned to the direction that the voice was coming from.

Lily saw a tall petite blond getting into a horseless drawn carriage with two other girls. Lily sat down in the carriage next to Marlene.

"Where did you run off to?" Adrianna asked. She was sitting across from Lily next to Sansa. All three girls turned and looked at Lily with questioning eyes.

"I just got separated from you guys. You know how crazy it gets when we finally arrive." Lily said trying to sound nonchalant.

Lily didn't want to lie to her friends but that was the only way to keep down conflict at least for the time being. Lily had seen Severus. Normally, Severus would be so engrossed in his friends that Lily wouldn't have been able to get his attention let alone talk to him. This was a rare moment, for Avery attention's was focused solely on another female student. Severus was able to sneak away with Lily away from the judgmental eyes of the other students.

The carriage began moving down the open road. Lily was quite sure that the other girls didn't believe her but thankfully they didn't protest and changed the subject.

"So you guys were telling me about the party. I can't believe I missed it. The one summer that I decide to take a mini vacation is when you decide to throw a party?" Sansa said looking hurt at Marlene who just smiled.

"I was just as surprised as you were, trust me. That whole thing was not planned." Marlene explained. "Besides, it's not like you didn't have an amazing time in Greece with Peter. Go to any of the nude beaches?"

"MARLENE!" Sansa squeaked turning a bright pink. The other girls laughed at Sansa's innocence. There was no way that Sansa Andrews would be caught dead at a nude beach, let alone with a boy.

"You're such a prude Sansa! The beaches are actually not that bad. Everyone is pretty relaxed about the whole thing." Adrianna said matter-of-factly. The girls looked at Adrianna with quizzical looks. Where Sansa was a prude, Adrianna was the complete opposite.

"Back to the topic at hand. What happened at the party? Did a lot of people show up?"

"It was absolutely ridiculous! You would think that it was Bonfire Night instead of just a summer party. Thankfully my parents weren't there or they would have been so pissed at me." Marlene said in a huff.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Marlene. It wasn't that bad."

"You only say that because you spent most of the night cuddled up with Sirius and somehow still managed to snog Diggory at the end of it all." Marlene stated. Adrianna just shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"Hang on. Start over. Black was there?" Sansa asked

"Sirius, James and Remus. They all showed up and brought a bunch more people with them." Adrianna explained with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"They weren't supposed to be there. It was just supposed to be a girl's night but someone..." Lily looked pointedly at Adrianna. " told them that Marlene's parents were out. Next thing we know they're popping out of Marlene's fireplace with half the school."

"It was actually quite nice seeing them before school. We don't hang out enough."

"That's because they always have to play some stupid prank and mess everything up." Lily said folding her arms across her chest. She was visibly upset.

"What happened?" Sansa asked confused about why Lily was as upset as she was. It was Marlene who explained.

"You know the lake that's behind my house?" Sansa nodded." "Well James threw Lily into it."

"That doesn't sound that bad."

"They dyed it green." Marlene said quietly. Adrianna snorted and tried to cover it up as a cough. Lily glared at Adrianna.

"It wasn't permanent." Adrianna protested while trying not to laugh. Lily had enough.

"I looked like a piece of ASPARAGUS! My hair was green for a week. A WEEK!" Lily yelled, wiping the smile from Adrianna's face.

"It was a _joke_, Lily."

"It wasn't _funny, _Adrianna."

"Well maybe you should just learn to lighten up more."

"Or maybe you shouldn't have invited them in the first place! Did you ever think about that?!"

"Chill out Lily. They are my friends." Adrianna said slightly irritated.

"You might want to get new friends." Lily snapped back. Marlene saw the storm that was brewing and tried to interrupt.

"Guys its over..." Adrianna was not about to let Lily's comment go.

"I need new friends!? You really want to lecture me about the company that I keep?"

"Severus is a kind and decent guy if you actually would take the time to get to know him. If you didn't let your prejudice against Slytherins stop you..."

"Prejudice!? Me?! Give it a year or two Lily and you'll find out a thing or two about prejudice from your Slytherin."

"Guys you really need to..." Sansa tried to interrupt but the argument was far from over.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked. Her green eyes were blazing with anger and her cheeks were the color of her head. Sansa and Marlene knew that this conversation was not going to end well no matter how much they tried to stop it.

"Open up your eyes Lily! There's a reason the two of you have to sneak off to have a conversation and it has nothing to do with you two being from different houses." Adrianna said. She was fuming.

"Then please enlighten me since you know everything about everyone."

"Him and his friends will never see beyond their _prejudice_ of what you are. They are never going to think of you as anything other than a Mudblood!" Adrianna yelled.

"Adrianna!" Sansa chided. As soon as the words left Adrianna's mouth, she wished she could have taken it back. The fire behind Lily's eyes died and she was visibly upset.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Lily leaped from the carriage without looking back. She began walking to the castle at a fast pace. Sansa left the carriage and followed her to the castle to make sure that she was alright. Adrianna ran her hands through her hair.

She couldn't believe that she had said that. It just slipped out. She was so angry at Lily constantly ragging on people who would do anything for her. Adrianna and Marlene got out of the carriage together and began walking but at a slower pace.

"I was looking out for her, Marlene."

"By calling her a Mudblood." Marlene said quietly. Adrianna wanted to argue but she knew that she was wrong to say it. It was almost as bad as calling her one herself.

"I understand that you want to look out for her but telling someone, that their childhood friend isn't a good person is a hard thing for anyone to swallow. She knows a side of him that no one else does."

"You sound like you are speaking from personal experience." Marlene laughed.

"Don't get me wrong. I was pretty upset when the boys showed up. I saw what Lily saw. The arrogance, the obnoxiousness. But then when everyone left, they stayed and helped me clean up. I see a different side of them because they let me. They show only one side to Lily and that's what she judges them on." Marlene explained.

Adrianna sighed. "I just don't want her hurt. I mean you've heard about what's going on. My parent's say that a war's coming, that it maybe even started already. Lily and Snape won't be on the same side."

"Only time will tell who is on which side."


	12. Questions and Answers

The two girls entered the great hall that was bustling with laughter though the sound could not remove the dark thoughts that had entered their minds. Adrianna sighed to herself. She had not meant to be so rude to Lily about Severus. It was an argument that the two of them had had for a while now. Things were changing in the world and soon Hogwarts wouldn't protect them and they would have to change to. One way or the other, every one of them would have to pick a side.

"Hey, I see them." Marlene took Adrianna's hand and pulled her to the Gryffindor table where the rest of the fourth years were sitting. Adrianna was about to take her normal seat next to Sirius when she realized that another sat in her place. Adrianna looked at this dark-haired girl who was chatting with Sirius and was immediately irritated. Adrianna needed to vent to someone and that someone was being monopolized but some random chick.

"You all right Adi?" Marlene asked taking her place on the opposite side of the table between Remus and James. Everyone turned to look at Adrianna who was still standing.

"Fine." Adrianna said flipping her hair back as she took the open seat next to Peter which just so happened to be farthest from Sirius.

"Where's Sansa?" Peter asked looking around the Great Hall. Marlene and Adrianna looked at each other.

"I'm sure she'll be here. Its hard navigating between all these people." Marlene said in a reassuring tone.

"Hang on. You guys didn't ride in the same carriage together?" James asked confusedly. Before Marlene could explain the entire room went silent as Dumbledore took the podium and the first year students were ushered in by McGonagall to be sorted. The first years were sorted and soon the table filled with food. Before they knew it all the Gryffindors were stuffed and leaving the table to head up to their common room.

"Did you like the food?" Sirius asked Nicole as they made their way from the table.

"It was different than what I'm used to but delicious nonetheless." All of a sudden, Nicole felt someone pull at her hand through the crowd of students who were trying to get out of the Great Hall. Nicole looked and saw Avery staring back at her. He smiled at her and disappeared in the crowd of Slytherin students who were exiting.

"You okay?" Sirius asked pulling Nicole's attention back to him. Nicole nodded.

They walked from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common Room, Nicole only half listening to the conversation that Sirius was having with her. Partly because she had eaten so much and walking up all those stairs was not helping and the other part because she couldn't stop thinking about Avery.

They finally made it to the Common Room that was already filled with students. As soon as they entered, the entire room quieted. People started whispering to one another and staring at Nicole. She didn't know what to do or what to say with all those eyes looking at her. Luckily Sirius spoke for her.

"Alright guys, I know that I look different since you last saw me, but please stop staring. I will still sign autographs no worries." Sirius said breaking the awkwardness.

Sirius' statement seemed to snap the people out of their trance as they laughed and resumed what they were doing. Everyone hadn't stopped looking at her but it wasn't as awkward or obvious as before. Sirius and Nicole walked over to the couches that surrounded the fireplace where Marlene, James, Peter and Adrianna were sitting.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked concerned.

"He said he was tired so he went to bed early." James answered. Sirius nodded in understanding.

"He looked beat at dinner. Poor kid. How's everything with his mom? Any better?" Marlene asked. The boys just shrugged not wanting to have to lie.

"We should probably go check on him." James said. The three boys left the girls and headed to their dormitory.

"I feel so sorry for Remus." Adrianna said still looking in the direction that boys went.

"Whats wrong with his mother?" Nicole asked. She didn't want to pry since she barely knew the group but she was curious and was already considering if she could do something to help.

"Don't know. Some Muggle disease. Remus is a half-blood." Marlene said. "Come on, we'll show you our room so you can get settled."

The girls walked up the stairs opposite the way the boys went. They entered a room marked "fourth years". There were five beds that surrounded a centrally-located stove in the middle of the room. All of Nicole's belongings were brought up so she immediately knew which bed was hers. The bed to the right of hers was occupied by two girls who were sitting with the curtains drawn and had been talking but stopped with the other girls entered.

The two girls stood and walked over to Nicole as Marlene and Adrianna started going through their belongings. Sansa and Lily introduced themselves for the second time before returning to their own beds. Lily's bed was to Nicole's right and Marlene to Nicole's left.

Nicole walked over to her bed and took off her robe and her grey knitted sweater. She loosened her tie and started unpacking her suitcase.

"So do you have a boyfriend back home?" Adrianna asked sitting on the edge of her bed brushing out her hair. Nicole was quite stunned by the question. She was not expecting her to be that forward.

"Nope."

"Girlfriend?" Nicole laughed

"Not that either."

"I'm surprised."

"Why is that?"

"Cutie like you, I'm sure you'd have all the guys drooling over you maybe even some girls." Adrianna smiled and began braiding her hair into one long braid.

"What about the rest of you?" Nicole asked looking from one girl to the next. They all shook their heads no.

"What they really mean is that Sansa is madly infatuated with Peter, the Gryffindor you met. Marlene has a thing for an older Ravenclaw by the name of Benjy Fenwick. Our lovely Lily has the attention of Mr. Potter, which is not something that she particularly wants." Adrianna explained finishing her braid.

"Adrianna believes that she knows everything when it comes to other people and their relationships with others, whether it's platonic or otherwise." Lily said coolly refusing to even glance in Adrianna's direction. Nicole could sense from Lily's tone that there was some animosity between the two girls.

"What about you?" Nicole asked Adrianna.

"She's stringing a guy along. You know how some girls do. Date one guys have feelings for another. She's just that type." Lily said. Her back was still turned away from Adrianna as she continued to unpack. Adrianna got up from her bed and left the room slamming the door shut behind her.

Nicole was about to ask but noticed Sansa out the corner of her eye shaking her head no. The four girls returned to their undressing and unpacking in silence.

Nicole began to go through another bag of hers when she came across her father's letter, still unopened. She had completely forgotten about it. She turned it over and over in her hands wondering what it said but afraid to actually find out. Nicole knew that she should open it but for some reason couldn't bring herself to do it. She wondered what it would say.

Would it be an apology, an explanation, an invitation to come back home, a reproach for leaving? Nicole had no idea what was waiting for her inside the letter and she wasn't completely sure she wanted to know.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked staring at Nicole. Lily was lying on her bed reading a book. Nicole hesitated before answering.

Lily seemed sincere in her question but they didn't know each other well enough for her to understand what Nicole was going through. Nicole couldn't just show her the letter from her father and have Lily automatically know the turmoil that was inside of her. She couldn't talk to anyone about it, no one here would understand. At least, no one who was a Gryffindor.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Nicole said. She took the letter and left the room. She needed the one person whom she could talk to about what was going on and have them understand. She needed to be with a Slytherin.


	13. Name of the Game

Nicole was walking down the stairs trying to figure out how to get to the Slytherin common room. She had considered asking Sirius or one of the others for help, but thought that that might raise more questions than she was capable of answering at the moment. As Nicole kept descending she noticed that the castle seemed to be growing quieter with each flight of stair she covered. Even the pictures were preparing themselves for bed.

She hoped that she would't get caught and get detention on her first day. If detention was anything like it was at Salem, Nicole would do whatever it took to follow every rule. Nicole inwardly cringed, remembering the hours upon hours she had spent in detention for even the simplest of things.

Nicole had finally made it to the ground floor. She remembered seeing some Slytherin students walk down a corridor that was off the ground floor. Nicole looked around trying to figure it out. Nicole got the sense that she was not supposed to be down here at 9:00.

"Oi! What year are you?" A blond boy said walking up to Nicole.

"Year? Like my age?" Nicole said confused

"Are you like a _yank_ or something?"

"Actually yeah I am." Nicole said folding her across her chest. There was something about the way he said "yank"that Nicole did not appreciate.

"So you're the new kid. The transfer." Nicole nodded

"Well, since it is your first day. I guess I won't be a blighter and just give you a warning." The boy said smiling.

"A what?" The boy laughed and just shook off the statement. The boy looked her up and down.

"Future reference, everyone has to be in the common room by a certain time. 1st years by 7, 2nd years 7:30, and so on and so forth. I don't think you're a sixth or seventh year, which means you have to be in the common room." They boy said beginning to walk away.

"Wait! I'm trying to find the Slytherin common room."

"You're not a Slytherin, so why are you trying to find it?" The boy said gesturing to Nicole's tie.

"I wanted to talk to a friend. His name is Avery, He's a Slytherin. Do you know him?" The boy gestured to a badge that was on his robes. It was a badge with P in green and silver colors. Slytherin colors. Nicole felt a little stupid for not noticing before.

"So you'll take me there?" Nicole asked imploringly. The boy hesitated not exactly sure why a Gryffindor would be calling a Slytherin a friend. He also wanted to make sure that she was the "right" sort of person to be associating with Avery.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. Nicole was a little stunned at first but realized that they hadn't actually been introduced. She held out her hand.

"Nicolaia Hend...Dolohov. Nicolaia Dolohov." Nicole wasn't completely sure why she had changed from Henderson to Dolohov. For some reason, it just seemed like the right thing to say at the time.

"Evan Rosier" They shook hands.

"I'll take you to the common room." Evan said leading the way. They began their descent down the spiral staircase.

Nicole remembered walking down those stairs with Avery, when she visited in the spring. She remembered how scared she had been and how Avery somehow managed to calm her even though they hadn't known each other long.

"Are you alright?"Evan asked looking at Nicole. Nicole nodded.

"Are you close to Avery?"Nicole asked

"Yeah. He's one year younger but we are all pretty close. Me, him, Sev, Wilkes, Mulciber. You know them?"

"Everyone but Wilkes."

"Keep close to Avery and you're bound to meet."

They made it to the portrait that blocked the Slytherin common room. Nicole made a show of putting her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear the password. Evan chuckled at the gesture. They entered the common room.

Nicole looked around. It looked the same as when she saw it the first time, but somehow it was different. It was definitely different than the Gyrffindor one. Student's were still up joking around, retelling summer adventures. Someone noticed Nicole.

"Oi what the bloody hell is a Gryffindor doing here Rosier?" A boy said angrily, walking right up to Nicole and Evan. Nicole was a little scared of how upset the boy looked. He was muscular and taller than her which added to the intimidation factor. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was watching them looking as if they were all ready to throw Nicole out of the room.

"Calm down Wilkes. She's fine." Avery said appearing out of thin air. He came up to Nicole and placed a protective arm around her shoulders.

"What's her name?" Wilkes asked.

"Nicolaia Dolohov." Nicole said. With Avery next to her, Nicole found her voice. At the mention of her name everyone went back to what they were doing as if she no longer posed a threat. Wilkes walked over to Rosier and started playing around with each other.

Nobody questioned Nicole's presence with Avery beside her. She stared up at his blue-green eyes that she adored so much. His black hair was still meticulously slicked back. Nicole was taking in every detail of his face. His jaw line, the curvature of his lips, his pale skin, the shape of his eyes. She drank it all in, committing his features to memory, burning an everlasting image of him on her brain and heart.

"What?" Nicole said realizing that while she had been looking at him, he had been talking to her. His lips spread into a smile.

"I asked how your first day went."

"oh...um...yeah...it was..." Nicole couldn't form a complete sentence with Avery looking at her. Rosier chuckled from nearby.

"You must have broken her Avery. Or it could be a personal thing. Maybe I should try since she was talking to me." Rosier said with a teasing grin. Avery flipped him off before Rosier left the common room to continue on his duties.

Avery turned his attention back to Nicole.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Nicole said snapping out of her trance.

"Sure. What's going on?" Avery said with a hint of worry in his voice. Nicole showed him the letter that she had been holding. He took it from her and turned it over and over in his hands confusion spreading across his face.

"It's from my father." Confusion was replaced with understanding. Avery kept the letter in one hand and took Nicole's in the other. They left the common room.


	14. After Hours

"Where are we going?" Nicole whispered. Avery motioned for her to be silent and pulled her down the corridor. They were sneaking around the dungeons trying not to get caught. They made it to a classroom that Avery unlocked with Alohomora. Avery pulled Nicole into the room closing the door gently behind him.

Nicole looked around the empty classroom. There were cauldrons neatly placed in a cupboard next to work tables for the students. Another had empty vials of different shapes. Nicole figured out what classroom they were occupying. Potions was by far one of Nicole's least favorite subjects. It wasn't that she was horrible at it, she just liked activities that involved her wand more.

"Will someone find us here?" Avery shook his head no.

"Everyone is in the common rooms by now except for Prefects. Slytherins patrol down here mostly so we're fine." Nicole nodded in understanding. She continued to walk around the classroom, taking in the sights, running her fingers across the edges of the tables. She could feel Avery watching her every move.

She couldn't look at him for the moment she did, she knew that they would have to start talking about the letter. Nicole knew that that was the reason she was here but she wasn't sure if she had the strength to open that can of worms just yet. Avery didn't pressure her. He didn't make a sound. He just watched her move across the room silently conveying that he was there for her. He sat down at one of the tables and waited, placing the letter on the table in front of him.

Minutes ticked by as Nicole struggled to find the strength to deal with the letter. She took a deep breath and sat next to Avery. She picked up the letter and opened the flap. The letter sprung to life taking the form of a face.

"Nikki." Nicole's chest tightened at the sound of her father's voice. It had been so long since she had heard her father's voice.

_"Nikki. I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before you left. Things were really hectic here but that's still no excuse. I figured I had more time than I actually did. It was a stupid thought, I know and I'm sorry. There's so much that I'm sorry for. I didn't write this letter to beg for your forgiveness but I wrote it to let you know how proud I am of you. I keep remembering our fight. I bullied you and I shouldn't have. I regretted it ever since it happened. I made you feel as if you were nothing more than an asset and I can't forgive myself for that and I don't expect you to. I can't rewrite the past but I can try and do right by you and your mother in the future. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I remember visiting the hospital the day you were born. I sneaked in to see you. There were about twenty other baby girls but I immediately knew that you were mine. You were laying there, kicking and squirming. Even a day old and you were bursting with energy. I walked over to you and I knew that you were something special. I knew that if I did nothing else in my life I would be fine with that. I was your father and that was enough for me. You were enough for me. You have been making me proud ever since you were born. I know that I haven't always been there for you but I want you to know that I never stopped caring or looking out for you. I want things to be better between us and I hope you want the same. Your mother told me about your grandmother. I hope that everything works out for the best. Let me know if you need anything. I told your mother the same thing but she hates asking for help. About Hogwarts, I know that it is a big change for you. You feel scared and overwhelmed and probably like you have no choice which just makes the situation ten times more difficult. Your mother has your best interest at heart as do I. She would not have chose this transition if she did not believe that it was something that you were strong enough to handle and from what your mom told me about the school you'll breeze through it. You'll pass your classes with flying colors and make friends and probably have a boy or two chasing after you. That being said, you will always have a home in Chicago and Salem would be more than happy to welcome you back. The choice is yours and your mother and I will support you no matter what you decide. I've probably talked your ear off by now. Know that I love you more than words can ever say and I'm proud of you. I'm here for you always. _

_ Love you always and forever,_

_ Your father"_

The letter fell back to the table. Silent tears fell from Nicole's eyes as her father's words played over and over in her head. Her father was not one for spoken apologies. Nicole learned, over time, from his demeanor when he was sorry for something. He never actually came out and apologized. Avery grabbed one of Nicole's hands and squeezed it, trying to comfort her. Nicole looked up at Avery through teary eyes.

Over the summer the two of them had become close that she had decided to confide in him. She had told him her past, at least most of it, and the issues with her dad, for the most part. There were still secrets that she kept hidden. Things that she couldn't say to just anyone. Nicole was happy that Avery was with her. That they had shared this experience together. She smiled at Avery and got up from the seat. She was sure she looked a mess since she had been crying.

The room was silent as Avery waited for Nicole to compose herself. Once Nicole knew that her face was somewhat put together she turned and faced Avery. He stared right back at her. Avery got up from the seat and was now sitting on the edge of the table.

"Wanna talk?" Avery asked.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Well, for starters, you could say that I was right." Avery said teasingly. Nicole looked at him with confusion

"I told you that you were amazing and that your dad still loved you even after your row." Nicole chuckled. The two of them had went back and forth on this topic time and time again.

"You were right." Avery smiled. He looked down at his pants leg and began swinging his leg back and forth. His demeanor changed and Nicole picked up on it. Nicole walked closer to him.

"What is it?" Avery looked up and shook his head. Nicole was unconvinced and gave Avery a look that told him that she didn't believe him.

"Are you gonna take him up on his offer?"

"What? To move back?" Avery nodded. Nicole shrugged.

"It's my first day. I mean I thought about it. How easy and nice it would be to be back at Salem. There would be a big party out in the courtyard tonight with fireworks. We'd stay up all night. I missing that." Nicole said quietly. Avery nodded and looked back down.

"So you're considering it?" Avery asked refusing to look at Nicole.

"Yeah." Avery nodded again. When he heard Nicole's father make that offer Avery was immediately scared that she might actually do it.

He wanted her to stay, but how could he stop her from being with her father? Their relationship was so strained and it hurt Nicole, Avery could tell every time she talked about him. He couldn't tell her to stay, to be with him. That was selfish. Avery wished he could be selfish but he cared about her to much for that. He got down from the table and began walking to the door.

"That's it?" Nicole said. She hadn't moved.

"What do you mean?" Nicole walked up to Avery. They were so close to each other. Avery looked down into Nicole's brown eyes and she stared into his blue-green.

"Tell me what you want." Nicole said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Avery wasn't sure what he should say. He couldn't form the words so he did the only thing he was capable of. He kissed her.

Nicole opened her mouth and let his tongue dance with her own. His hands wrapped around her waist as her hands played in his hair. Avery pushed Nicole against the wall and pressed against her. Nicole moaned at the feeling of his body pressed against her. Avery pulled back and looked at Nicole. They were both breathing heavy and were full of desire.

Avery moved his hands from her waist to her blouse. He slowly began unbuttoning her shirt staring at her while he did it. Nicole stared back not moving to stop him from undoing her clothes. She stood there with her back against the wall and her blouse unbuttoned to expose her black bra.

Avery kissed her again. He ran his hands along her back down to her butt. He lifted her off the ground and set her down on one of the work tables. Nicole's legs were wrapped around his waist. He started kissing her on her neck while his hands toyed with the outside of her bra. Avery pulled back again.

"We should stop." Avery said his breath ragged. Nicole knew that he was right but that didn't make anything any easier. They disentangled themselves from one another and Nicole started to button her shirt. Avery pushed her hands aside and did it for her, fixing her collar and tightening her loose tie. He kissed her again, a simple peck on the lips. They left the classroom hand in hand.


End file.
